Dangerous Liaisons
Dangerous Liaisons (en español: Amistades peligrosas) es el décimo cuarto episodio de la tercera temporada de y el quincuagésimo octavo episodio en general de la serie. Se estreno el 9 de febrero de 2012. Resumen ALGUNAS VACACIONES ENCANTADAS - Elena se sorprende al recibir una invitación a un baile formal, y cuando Damon y Stefan oyen que la fiesta está siendo recibida en la mansión recientemente renovada de Klaus, ambos insisten en asistir al evento con ella. Caroline y Matt también reciben invitaciones a la pelota de admiradores inesperados. En la elegante fiesta, Elena se entera de un horrendo plan que podría llevar a numerosas muertes y ella debe decidir con quién puede confiar con su nueva información. Caroline descubre un lado de Klaus que nadie habría sospechado. Finalmente, después de una noche de violencia y esperanzas, Damon encuentra una nueva forma de enfrentarse. Trama thumb Alaric pasa la noche en el hospital para observación. Bonnie y su mamá están bien. Alguien observa a Elena con Matt. Dice buenas noches y se va. Elena sube en su coche y retrocede, pero se detiene cuando golpea algo. Ella sale. Rebekah la agarra, enojada por Elena de que ella le haya metido una estaca a través de la espalda, pero Elijah interviene entre ellos y le dice a Rebekah que se largue . De vuelta en la casa, Elena le dice a Damon y Stefan que Esther era la que estaba en el ataúd. thumb|left No quiere que Klaus muera. Elijah promete a Elena que su familia no les haría daño a ninguno de ellos. Ella lo cree. El timbre suena. Elena encuentra una invitación dirigida a la mano para unirse a la "Familia Mikaelson" para bailar, beber y celebrar. Son los originales. Hay una nota en el reverso de la invitación: "Elena, creo que es hora de que finalmente nos encontremos, Esther". Rebekah y Kol se preparan para el baile cuando Klaus llega a casa, enojado que Rebekah fue por Elena a atacarla . thumb Su mamá interviene, esencialmente diciéndole que se tranquilice con su familia. Ella tenía 1.000 años en el otro lado para hacer la paz con lo que él hizo. Ella le dice que la pelota será una noche "mágica". Stefan piensa que hay más en la situación que una reunión familiar. Elena quiere saber lo que Esther quiere. Damon insiste en ir al baile con ella. Caroline recibe un correo de voz de Tyler, quien dice que se asustó y se fue. Él le dice que está haciendo lo que su padre dijo y está tratando de "arreglarse" y luego volver a casa con ella. Caroline responde el golpe a su puerta. Ella ha recibido una invitación y un vestido de bola en una caja. La nota sobre su invitación dice: "Sálvame un baile, Klaus." En el Grill, Elena quiere que Caroline vaya al baile con ella, diciendo que no puede manejar el drama de Salvatore. Caroline está herida y tuvo que oír de Bonnie que Elena besaba a Damon. thumb|left Rebekah se interrumpe y miran con irritación mientras le da a Matt una invitación al balón. En el baile, Carol defiende amistad con los Mikaelson en nombre de la paz de la ciudad. Damon se distrae cuando Elena llega luciendo radiante en su vestido de baile. Ambos Salvatore están allí. Todavía en casa, Caroline mira en su armario para algo más que el vestido que Klaus le dio para usar. Ella se decide y se pone. En el balón, Klaus aprueba. Finn habla con Elena. Si quiere ver a su madre, tendrá que ser a solas . Elijah llama la atención de todos al anunciar un vals en la otra habitación. Damon trata de impedir que Elena vaya a ver a Esther sola, invitándola a bailar. Stefan mira. Valsan, Caroline con Klaus, Matt con Rebeca. Caroline deja a Klaus de hablar de su papá. En su lugar, la felicita por su vestido y su baile. Stefan corta con Elena. Elena susurra a Stefan que quiere hablarlo solo. Afuera, dice que Damon no la dejará cerca de Esther. Necesita saber si Esther está en secreto de su lado. Sabe que no hay nada más que preocupe a Stefan que matar a Klaus. Ella le pide que intervenga. En el interior, Rebekah le dice a su hermano que sólo invitó a Matt para matarlo, y asì castigar a Elena. Quiere la ayuda de Kol. Está en contra de su madre. thumb Damon responde al texto de Elena y se encuentra con ella en el estudio. Stefan le tuerce el cuello y le dice que se apresure - Damon no estará fuera por mucho tiempo. Elena va a buscar a Esther. Elijah intercepta, diciéndole que sospecha que su madre le ha dicho que le ha perdonado a Klaus. Elena promete decirle a Elijah lo que dice. En una habitación privada, Finn afila una daga. Ester prepara incienso. Elena golpea. Esther excusa a Finn, y luego explica que el incienso es sabio que ella ha escrito así que nadie los escuchará. Esther explica que la bruja Ayana conservó su cuerpo. Bonnie y su mamá podrían abrir el ataúd porque son los descendientes de Ayana. Esther dice que hay una manera de deshacer el mal que ella creó. -Vas a ayudarnos a matar a Klaus, ¿verdad? "Una cosa a la vez, Elena, por ahora, simplemente necesito tu ayuda", dice Esther. thumb|left Klaus encuentra a Caroline afuera con el caballo y el carruaje. Él le dice que le gusta. Ella dice que se ha hablado. Él dice que sus caballos son más leales que la gente. Su padre lo persiguió durante 1.000 años y lo más cercano que obtuvo fue cuando mató al caballo favorito de Klaus. Esther le dice a Elena que convertir a sus hijos en vampiros para protegerlos de los hombres lobo, pero cómo se volvieron y comenzaron a alimentarse de la gente. Elena pregunta de nuevo cómo matar a Klaus. Esther dice que tomará tiempo, y la ayuda de Elena. Esther dice que el propósito de la pelota era reunir a todos sus hijos juntos. Necesita una gota de sangre de Elena para brindar por el champán. Elena le deja pincharse el dedo. Esther advierte que Elijah será el más sospechoso. Si todos beben del vino , estarán vinculados. Si uno muere, todos mueren. "Amo a mi familia, pero son una abominación, traicioné a la naturaleza cuando los creé, es mi deber matarlos", dice Esther. Kol está listo para matar. Rebeca le dice que sea paciente. Damon vuelve otra vez al malo Damon . Stefan le dice a Damon que sus emociones están interfiriendo en su plan. Matt pasea afuera con Rebekah. Le presta su abrigo. Ella luego dice . Quiere vol ver dentro. Elena le dice a Elijah que su madre realmente ha perdonado a Klaus. Elijah toma la copa de champán. Esther hace el brindis. Todos los niños Mikaelson beben. Klaus muestra a Caroline un Monet que robó. El brazalete que le regaló perteneció a una princesa. Se da cuenta de sus bocetos. Se jacta, ofreciéndole mostrar el mundo. Ella le pregunta por qué necesita su ejército híbrido y le pregunta por qué no le devuelve la vida a Tyler. Klaus ya ha tenido suficiente y le dice que se vaya. Caroline le da una conferencia, diciéndole que está claro porque su padre no lo amaba, que no trata de conectarse con nadie, simplemente obligándolos o siendo su señor . Pero no es así como funciona. Ella se quita el brazalete y lo deja. Rebekah le dice a Kol que cambió de opinión acerca de Matt, diciendo que no quiere arruinar la noche de su madre. Kol está irritado. Damon intenta manipular a Elena para que se vaya. Le dice que le preocupa que intente ser un héroe y arruinarlo todo. Él le dice que la ama. Dice que eso podría ser parte del problema. Caroline viene buscando a Matt. Kol lo atrae hacia afuera y le aprieta la mano. thumb Damon los encuentra e interviene. Tira Kol del balcón y le pega. Todo el mundo se agota y Stefan pregunta si está loco. Tal vez lo sea, dice Damon, mirando a Elena. Caroline deja un mensaje a Tyler, diciendo que está agradecida por lo que está haciendo, pero desea que él estuviera allí. Ella ve un regalo en su cama. Está irritada, pero la abre y ve que es un boceto de ella con el caballo. Hay una nota de Klaus, agradeciéndole su honestidad. Elijah promete a su madre que tratará con Rebeca y Kol. Ella desea que sus otros hijos se parezcan más a él. thumb|left Elijah se va. Finn comprueba que su madre no pierde su testamento. Él sabe sobre el hechizo que los atan y dice cuando es hora, él estará listo para morir. Esther escribe los nombres de sus hijos en un pedazo de papel, corta la mano de Finn y deja que la sangre corra sobre el papel a cada uno de sus nombres. El enlace está completo. Stefan acompaña a Elena a casa. Se siente culpable por mentirle a Elijah. Stefan piensa que el resto son sólo daños colaterales a Klaus. Stefan pregunta por qué Damon fue después de Kol y ella dice que dijo algo que no significaba. Stefan dice que lo hizo, también. thumb Elena le pregunta cómo actúa como si no le importara. Se siente horrible por morderla, pero le dice que mostrar cualquier emoción sería mejor que fingir que no le importa. Dice que si le importa, todo lo que siente es dolor. Rebekah trata de comprar a Matt una disculpa en la parrilla, diciendo que Kol es un lunático. Matt la llama bonita y divertida, pero le dice que quiere quedarse solo con sus dedos rotos. Damon se desliza hacia ella y sugiere algo . Él sugiere que ella habría roto a Matt en un segundo y ella debería encontrar a alguien más duradero. Tiene una sugerencia. Corte a ellos haciendo ferozmente y rasgarse la ropa del otro. Reparto Reparto Principal *Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert (solo créditos) *Kat Graham como Bonnie Bennett (solo créditos) *Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan *Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes *Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood (solo créditos) *Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman (solo créditos) *Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson Reparto Recurrente *Claire Holt como Rebekah Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies como Elijah Mikaelson *Alice Evans como Esther Mikaelson *Nathaniel Buzolic como Kol Mikaelson Co-Estrellas *Susan Walters como Carol Lockwood *Caspar Zafer como Finn Mikaelson Trivia *Antagonistas: Rebekah Mikaelson y Kol Mikaelson. *Se rumoreaba que Klaus tenía un interés amoroso en este episodio. **Posteriormente se confirmó que era Caroline. *Esther usa la sangre doppelgänger de Elena para unir a todos sus hijos juntos, incluyendo a esos vampiros en sus respectivas lineas principales. *Se revela que Esther ha regresado para corregir su error de crear vampiros en primer lugar al matar no sólo a Klaus, sino a todos sus hijos para restaurar el equilibrio de la Naturaleza. Ella usa la sangre de Elena para unir a sus hijos juntos como uno con la esperanza de eventualmente destruirlos. Finn también fue revelado para ayudarla en este plan, pero Elijah sospecha de sus verdaderas intenciones y le pregunta a Elena por sus motivos. **Más tarde se supo en All My Children que su plan para lograr esta hazaña consistió en canalizar el poder de la línea de brujas Bennett (viva y muerta) para revertir el hechizo que hizo a sus hijos vampiros, haciéndolos mortales para poder matar a Finn con el Normales, y, a través del hechizo de enlace, matar al resto de ellos también. *La Bola de Mikaelson tuvo lugar en este episodio. *La pelota fue sostenida en la mansión de la familia de Klaus. *Kol trató de matar a Matt, pero fue detenido por Damon, quien le cortó el cuello a Kol y lo tiró de un balcón después de romper la mano de Matt. *Damon tiene sexo de venganza con Rebekah después de que Elena le diga que su amor por ella es el problema, una declaración que ella inmediatamente se arrepiente. Ella intenta disculparse con él la mañana siguiente, pero es rechazada. *Elena le miente a Elijah sobre lo que su madre Esther quería hablar con ella, y decide no informarle del plan de Esther de matarlo a él y a sus hermanos. **Sin embargo, en All My Children, le dice a Elena que sabe que le estaba mintiendo, obligando a Elena a confesar lo que sabe. *Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric y Katherine no aparecen en este episodio. *En este episodio se reveló que el apellido de la familia original era Mikaelson. Localizaciones *Mystic Falls **Mystic Falls Hospital **Gilbert House **Klaus' Family Mansion **Forbes House **Mystic Grill **Salvatore Boarding House Notas de Producción *Julie Plec describió este episodio como "Salvatores con traje". *Jeremy, Katherine, Alaric y Bonnie no aparecen en este episodio. *Chris Grismer enseñó al reparto cómo bailar y pasó todo el fin de semana practicando la escena final con Ian Somerhalder.Chris Grismer dance *Tyler Lockwood no aparece físicamente en el episodio, pero su voz se oye en un buzón de voz que dejó para Caroline. Continuidad *Rebekah menciona la traición de Elena, que ocurrió en Homecoming. *Caroline mencionó el beso entre Elena y Damon, que tuvo lugar en The New Deal. *Carol Lockwood fue vista por última vez en Our Town. *Caroline menciona que ella ganó el desfile Miss Mystic Falls a Klaus, un evento que ocurrió en en el episodio Miss Mystic Falls, de la primera temporada. *Isobel Flemming dijo a Elena en la primera temporada que "Mientras tengas un Salvatore en cada brazo, estarás condenada". Esto se hace realidad cuando Elena entra en la pelota y literalmente tiene uno de los hermanos en cada brazo. Hay una broma corriente que Stefan (o por lo menos sobrio Stefan) no tiene gusto de bailar, aunque él hace siempre en el extremo para Elena. Por lo tanto, Elena se refiere al hecho de que Damon le gusta bailar, y no tiene que ser preguntado. *Este episodio marca la segunda vez que Damon le dice a Elena que la ama. La primera vez fue en Rose, pero él la obligó a olvidarlo. Referencias Culturales *'' '' es una película de 1988 con , y , basada en la novela del siglo XVIII de acerca de los intrigantes nobles franceses. *" " es una tradición de traer regalos a una familia que se ha mudado recientemente a una casa nueva, o que ha renovado su antiguo. *"Spill the beans" significa divulgar un secreto. Sus orígenes no están claros. *"Walk into the Lion's Den" significa ponerse en peligro o en una situación peligrosa, que podría referirse a los juegos de gladiadores. *"She-Devil" es una mujer considerada cruel o maliciosa. Fue utilizado como el título de una película de 1980 con Meryl Streep y Roseanne Barr, sobre una ama de casa gorda que hace la venganza en su marido cuando él comienza un asunto con una mujer hermosa. *"Maserati" es una marca de coches deportivos de lujo. *" " es un museo de arte en San Petersburgo, Rusia, y es uno de los museos más grandes y más antiguos de Europa. Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo cerca de 3,08 millones de espectadores en los Estados Unidos. Citas :Elijah: (a Rebekah) "Deja. ... ¿Me estás desafiando?" ---- :Esther: "Durante mil años, ha sido mi sueño que esta familia pudiera ser como una sola". ---- :Elena: "Los Originales están lanzando una pelota, como una bola real". :Caroline: "Es un fetiche retorcido de Cenicienta, eso es lo que es." ---- :Stefan: "Creo que hay más de esto que alguna reunión familiar". ---- :Damon: "No, estoy enojado contigo porque te amo!" :Elena: "Tal vez ese sea el problema." ---- :Damon: "Sería grosero no bailar, ¿sabes?" ----- :Elena: "No puedo lidiar con ninguno de los Salvatores en este momento". ---- :Elena: (leyendo de la tarjeta) "'Por favor, únase a la familia Mikaelson esta noche a las siete para bailar, cócteles y celebración...'" :Stefan: "¿Quién demonios son los Mikaelson?" :Elena: "La familia original." :Damon: "No es bastante malo que se están mudando a la ciudad, ahora quieren un regalo de inauguración?" ---- :Esther: "Va a ser una noche mágica." ---- :Elena: "No me iré hasta que sepa lo que Esther quiere." ---- :Caroline: "¿Qué haces aquí con la diablilla?" ---- :Damon: (a Rebekah) "Quemada, rechazado por el capitán del equipo de fútbol, bienvenida a la adolescencia". ---- :Damon: "Lo habrías roto en un segundo." :Rebekah: "¿Estás sugiriendo que no puedo ser amable?" :Damon: "No, sólo que debes estar con alguien más duradero. :Rebekah: (sonriente) "¿Y quién sería?" Multimedia Soundtrack Galería DL.jpg DL (2).jpg DL (3).jpg DL (4).jpg DL (5).jpg tumblr_lxpl5cl4oK1qcemo0.png tumblr_lxpl5cl4oK1qcemo0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxpl5cl4oK1qcemo0o2_500.png tumblr_lxpl5cl4oK1qcemo0o6_500.png vampire-diaries-02a_610.jpg vampire-diaries-03a_610.jpg vampire-diaries-07a_610.jpg vampire-diaries-08a_610.jpg vampire-diaries-09a_610-1-.jpg Vampire-diaries-06a 610.jpg Backstage-from-Season-3-Candice-and-Zach-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-27806338-600-425.jpg set2~5.jpg Rebekah seductive look at someone.png Damon and...jpg Esther in a dress.jpg Esther talks to Klaus.jpg|Esther habla con Klaus Burning paper.jpg Elena's invitation.jpg killer party .jpg|Fiesta Asesina?! Elena or Katherine.jpg Damon123.jpg Elijah and Elena.jpg Maybe Kol.jpg Klaus and Caroline.jpg|Klaus y Caroline Damon Stefan.jpg Katherine or Elena.jpg s.jpg finn kol.png VD3X14DL1.jpg VD3X14DL4.jpg VD3X14DL6.jpg VD3X14DL3.jpg VD3X14DL2.jpg TheOriginals.jpg 47868083b4675afb616100cbabd1c291.jpg Ba94b2448c7032f522f746ddf80a5d12.jpg 429455 319968874707685 155535237817717 805291 982352234 n.jpg Kol Dangerous Liaisons 018.jpg Kol Klaus Dangerous Liaisons 025.jpg Kol Klaus Dangerous Liaisons 026.jpg Klaus' house Dangerous Liaisons 058.jpg Dangerous Liaisons 060.jpg Dangerous Liaisons 065.jpg Elena Dangerous Liaisons 087.jpg Damon sees Elena Dangerous Liaisons 090.jpg Elena Dangerous Liaisons 098.jpg Elena stefan damon Dangerous Liaisons 107.jpg damon elena stefan.jpg Klaus talking to Rebekah Dangerous Liaisons 014.jpg Dangerous Liaisons 115.jpg Ver también *The Vampire Diaries (serie de televisión) *Temporada 3 *Antagonistas de la Temporada 3 Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de The Vampires Diaries Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 3